Administrative Core ? Project Summary/Abstract The University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) administration office is the principal organizational component through which the Associate Directors, Research Program Leaders and Shared Resource Directors execute their responsibilities to Cancer Center members. The administrative office provides administrative and fiscal oversight of Cancer Center functions. These functions include grant development; human resources; communications; Cancer Center Support Grant management; Cancer Center, Clinical Trial Office and shared resource financial administration; outreach and information dissemination; and information technology. The aims of the administrative office are to: 1. Provide direction, leadership and cost effective management to allow efficient use of resources for KUCC members across campuses and throughout its consortium partners; 2. Establish and maintain consistent information organization and dissemination among research programs and shared resources to ensure aims are met; 3. Enhance research and education opportunities for KUCC members, students and post-doctoral fellows by providing strategies that encourage and facilitate collaborative, cross-disciplinary investigations across campuses and consortium partners; and 4. Impact cancer in KUCC's catchment area by leveraging consortium partners, key stakeholders, community advocates and regional leaders to develop and promote research collaboration and implementation of evidence-based cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment and survivorship practices through community partnerships directed toward urban underserved and rural communities. The KUCC Senior Leadership team is made up of the Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors and the Chief Operating Officer. This group meets every other week to evaluate cross-programmatic and multi-campus activities including pilot project programs, research symposia, seminars and conferences; review the progress of the research programs and shared resources; and discuss and make decisions related to the budget, resource allocation, membership, space, leadership appointments and strategic initiatives. This group aims to advance the cancer focus of KUCC by fostering collaborative initiatives, defining areas of strength, addressing areas of weakness and integrating basic scientists and clinicians for both the advancement of basic discoveries and training and educational efforts.